DADATeacher
by Hans Potter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and more are teachers at Hogwarts, will the castle survive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1: The dream that was real  
  
Behind the window upstairs of number four stood a boy. The boy had jet- black hair and emerald eyes, his name was Harry Potter and he wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a wizard and he was student of Hogwarts, a wizard school located somewhere in Scotland. He looked down at his uncle Vernon, who was weeding the garden with a red head. His aunt Petunia was standing at the door.  
  
"What are you doing, Vernon, you're doing the garden twice a day!"  
  
Harry laughed silently, but not silently enough. His aunt looked up and walked back into the house.  
  
Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and not long after his bedroom door was opened and his aunt walked in. With and angry face she closed the window.  
  
"How dare you" She yelled.  
  
"Wh.."  
  
Harry had almost asked, 'What did I do?', but he decided the better of his, seeing his aunt was really pissed.  
  
"What did you do to Vernon?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh yes, you did." His aunt screamed. "Don't lie to me. You casted a spell on him."  
  
A few seconds later Dudley, Harry's cousin, came in.  
  
"Don't make so much noise, I can't hear my computer game."  
  
Normally aunt Petunia would have answered; "O, we're sorry we didn't want to disturb you", but Dudley had no luck today.  
  
"Don't you start." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Dudley looked at the door his mother disappeared through and soon waddled out too.  
  
Harry smiled, his aunt never talked about magic. She hates everything about it, including Harry.  
  
His smile soon faded when he heard his aunt and uncle talk again.  
  
"I'm going mad, because of that boy, Vernon."  
  
"We'll dump him with Arrabella Fig, but can I go back to weeding the garden now?"  
  
"Yes, of course, dear, but before dinner he has to be dumped."  
  
Harry didn't saw his uncle, because he started to weed the back yard, so he gadered all his belongings and put them in his trunk.  
  
After that, he cerpt out of his room, down the stairs and he run out of the house He run on, until he was a few blocks away. This was Patel street, he knew that because in this street the supermarket lay where aunt Petunia always went shopping.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up, it was only a dream.  
  
He looks around, he saw his desk, his magical clock, and. his contract on his wall.  
  
'Oh yeah, I'm teacher at Hogwarts.' He thought.  
  
He glanced at his magical clock (it was projected on his wall from out of nothing).  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning.  
  
'This dream has been real.' He thought.  
  
His last year as student on Hogwarts had begun in this way, after he had arrived at Patel street. He took the Knight Bus to the Weasleys, to his friend Ron.  
  
The Weasley's were very happy when he had arrived".  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'It had been so great at the Weasleys!.'  
  
He felt a sleep again, but now he didn't dream. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2: His first day as Dada-Teacher  
  
At seven o'clock he woke up and got out of bed. He liked to stay in his bed longer, but he don't wanted to be to late.  
  
He putted on his new robe. His new robe, made by Mrs Weasley, was emerald (like the color of his eyes) and on his heart was the shield of Hogwarts. Like a sign, because he carried Hogwarts in his heart.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall, very silent, because the other teacher were still asleep.  
  
In the Great hall he went to the teachers table. He didn't know were he had to sit. O yeah, he knew it again. He sat next to the chair of Percy Weasley, the headmaster, because he wasn't only teacher, he also was head of Gryffindor and deputy headmaster.  
  
He was the first teacher in the Great hall.  
  
Soon Ron came in.  
  
"Hey Har" said Ron.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Are you going to greet everyone with 'Hey'?"  
  
"Yes of course" said Ron.  
  
"Also the students?" said Harry.  
  
"Uhm, not the students, Har." Ron.  
  
"I just thought you would." Harry said sarcastic.  
  
Ron laughed and sat down at the other side of Percy's chair. Soon the other teachers came in. Hermoine sat down near to Ron. They looked very in love and started snogging.  
  
"Oooooh!!!" All the other teachers, except Binns because, he did what he always did, at breakfast, sleep (A/N: Not that he needed any), said.  
  
"What they can, we can do it too!" Harry and Ginny said looking at each other.  
  
So Harry and Ginny started snogging too. And the other teachers started Oooooh!!!-ing for the second time.  
  
Zacharias Smith and Parvati Patil started too. And the other teachers Oooooh!!!-ed for the third time.  
  
Two House-elves came in, they saw Ron, Hermoine; Harry, Ginny; Zacharias Smith and Parvati Patil and. started snogging too.  
  
"Stop, snogging!" Percy clapped his hands. "And you Dobby and Winky, go back to the kitchen!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Percy!" Harry, Ginny and Hermoine said.  
  
Harry and Ginny meant that Dobby and Winky were their House-elves. Hermione doesn't like the treatment of Houselfs, so she said it too.  
  
"Alright, Harry, Ginny tell what they got to do." Percy said  
  
Harry and Ginny conferred a moment.  
  
"Dobby go to my room and play a game with Winky, all right?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled. She knew that Harry and Ginny always were nice to Dobby and Winky.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The rest of of the day nothing intresting happened, only at the evening before the sorting ceremony.  
  
Harry saw the new students arrived. They were three hours to late  
  
"Mr. Crabbe." said Harry. "Where, in the name of Merlin, did you come from so late?"  
  
"I couldn't find the right way on the School lake." Crabbe said.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
He started to talk to the new students.  
  
"Welcome at Hogwarts, follow me, please."  
  
He had wanted to say more, but because the students were already late, he thought the better of it.  
  
In the Great Hall were only a few students and all the teachers. The few students that were there, were family of the new first-years students.  
  
Harry walked to the sorting hat, got a piece of parchment and said: "If I call your name, you put on the Sorting Hat, and sat down at the stool."  
  
"Akill, Amanda."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Ankel, Alles."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Bella, Bartho."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
So went it on and on.  
  
When one girl was sorted Hermione clapped louder than ever.  
  
"Granger, Rowena."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
After the sorting-ceremony had ended. Harry took the Sorting Hat away and sat down at his chair.  
  
Percy stood up.  
  
"This your first year, it starts a little bit weird."  
  
He glanced at Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"Further more I want to say; Proffesor Chang isn't going to come to Hogwarts, so proffesor Granger gave also Charms."  
  
The teachers, accept Malfoy, and Rowena Granger clapped. The other students wonders who Proffesor Granger was.  
  
"And now, uh, (normaly the Prefects would take the new students to their common room) the Heads of the houses shall take you to your common room.  
  
"Professor Potter will take Griyffindor, Proffesor Granger Rvenclaw, Proffesor Malfoy Slytherin and Proffesor Longbottom takes Hufflepuff with him.  
  
It took the Hufflepuffs two hours to get to their common room, because Neville couldn't find the entrance.  
  
At that moment Harry slept already.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. All reviews are welcome. 


End file.
